elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sovngarde (Location)
Sovngarde is the Nordic afterlife, created by Shor, that exists in Aetherius. Warriors who have proven their mettle in battle arrive in Sovngarde after death. Fleshly pain and maladies evaporate upon entering its Hall of Valor. Spirits here enjoy mead-drinking and contests of physical prowess. When Nordic Werewolves die, Hircine claims their soul for his Great Hunt just as he would with any other Werewolf, thus preventing them from reaching Sovngarde. When Nightingales die, their souls are claimed by Nocturnal and sent to the Evergloam. Dark Brotherhood assassins may be sent to the the Void. Legend versus reality Stories of Sovngarde have been told since the early Merethic Era. Since, scholars have attempted to study Sovngarde, looking for tangible evidence of its existence. Many more paradise-seekers sought an entrance to Sovngarde other than the traditional mode -- death. One such explorer, Rolf the Large, failed to discover Sovngarde after a lifetime of searching. Defeated, he returned to Skyrim, where Giants slew him. After passing into Sovngarde, he wrote letters of correspondence with a psychic medium named Felga Four-Fingers, detailing the existence of this Nordic paradise of drinking and merriment. The letters were discovered in the medium's residence in Cyrodiil.Sovngarde, a Reexamination Interactions The Dragonborn and Odahviing known as Odahviing.]] The Dragonborn enters Sovngarde in the Fourth Era after setting Odahviing free in the quest "The World-Eater's Eyrie". In return, Odahviing carries the Dragonborn to Skuldafn where a portal guarded by the Dragon Priest Nahkriin is found leading to Sovngarde. Entering Sovngarde Once inside Sovngarde, the Dragonborn discovers that Alduin laid a mist where he hides and feeds upon trapped souls to gain strength. The Dragonborn needs to gain entrance to the Hall of Valor by defeating Tsun, the Nordic god of trials against adversity, positioned there to test those who wish to enter the hall by challenging them to a battle. Once the Dragonborn gains entrance into the hall, they meet with the three heroes who the Dragonborn saw in a vision of the past that showed the last defeat of Alduin. The heroes, Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, Hakon One-Eye, and Felldir the Old are then permitted by Shor, the chief deity of the Nord pantheon, to join the Dragonborn in the battle against Alduin. Alduin's fate The Last Dragonborn finally kills Alduin in Sovngarde alongside the three other heroes of Sovngarde, Hakon One-Eye, Felldir the Old, and Gormlaith Golden-Hilt. Thus, Alduin is banished from the world forever, although Arngeir and Paarthurnax (Character) theorize he may return in the future to fulfill his destiny as the World-Eater. Werewolf spirit Kodlak, the Harbinger of the Companions, dies as a werewolf and does not go to Sovngarde. The Dragonborn is able to mend this by killing the Wolf spirit within him after breaking the spell that made him a werewolf. Known inhabitants enjoying the explendors of Sovngarde.]] Always present *Felldir the Old, Ancient Nordic hero. *Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, Ancient Nordic hero. *Hakon One-Eye, Ancient Nordic hero. *Jurgen Windcaller, founder of the Greybeards. *Olaf One-Eye, former Jarl of Whiterun. *Torygg, former High King of Skyrim. *Tsun, Nordic God of Trials, guards the whalebone bridge. *Ysgramor, Atmoran warrior and Harbinger of the Five Hundred Companions. *Erlendr, Nikulas and Hunroor, who were turned to stone by the wizard Grimkell while on a quest to find Sovngarde. *Ulfgar the Unending, the hero who defeated Grimkell. *Unnamed Heroes of Sovngarde, generic male and female Nordic Heroes wearing random armor or clothes. Conditional *Ulfric Stormcloak, male leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion. (If the Imperial Legion won the Civil War.) *Galmar Stone-Fist, male second in command of Ulfric Stormcloak. (If the Imperial Legion won the Civil War.) *Legate Rikke, female Chief Lieutenant of the Imperial Legion. (If the Stormcloaks won the Civil War.) *Froki Whetted-Blade, male Elder. (If killed in his home, Froki's Shack.) *Svaknir, Bard to Olaf-one eye. (If the quest Tending The Flames is completed.) *Kodlak Whitemane, the former Companions' Harbinger. (Completion of the Companions questline) *Stormcloak Soldier, member and soldier of the Stormcloak Rebellion. *Imperial Soldier, member and soldier of the Imperial Legion. Temporary *Alduin, Nordic God of Destruction. *The Last Dragonborn. Trivia *Projected across the sky of Sovngrade are the three constellations: the Thief, the Mage, and the Warrior. They appear in the sky exactly as they appear in the Skill menu, circling around a great ball of light. *Fast traveling to another place is not possible from this location. Entry and exit are entirely scripted and cannot be done more than once. *Sovngarde has many similarities to Asgard, the home of the gods in real world Norse mythology. However, other aspects of it are more similar to Valhalla. *"Søvn" or "sov" in several Scandinavian languages means "Sleep" (as a noun), and "Gard" means an enclosed space; "Sovngarde" almost translates literally into "a place for sleep," or "resting place." Gallery Sovngardeconcept3.jpg|Sovngarde concept art. Sovngardeconcept2.jpg|Concept art for the bone bridge leading the Hall of Valor. Sovngardeconcept.jpg|Hall of Valor concept art. Sovngardehallconcept.jpg|Hall of Valor interior concept art. Appearances * References Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Lore: Locations Category:Culture of Skyrim